Solluna
She belongs to This hodgepodge you call a person... no stealy! Apperance She is green-blueish red-orange. Her eyes are rose silver. She is heavily built. She has a crooked jaw. She also has a bitten tail. Where her skin near her jaw is it's torn. She has lighting bolt birthmark(Gained from aunt). Her claws are shaped like fire. She is often seen with a necklace or hoodie on. History Early dragonet hood When she was born in the Skywing kingdom she knew nothing about who she was or going to be. Her first two words were "Sol" and "Luna" whitch gave her the name Solluna. At one,she started to learn about her mom,ancestry,and the lost content. She started to play with others and was accepted as a Skywing. At two,she went to the sea kingdom and learned more there. While on her way she met some friends along the way. Their names were Firemoon,Thistleslayer,Dreamwalker,Spiderspitter,Dremurr ,and Icesun. At the kingdom of sea she found out that her mother was a head gaurd and she had a sister. At three,she was given the opportunity to train with the newbie gaurds. Skipping over to five years old,she becomes the Queen's campion after defeating a traitor in a fight. Late dragonet hood Song begins At six,while on trip to see her dad, she slips on a rock and cracks her jaw. She also was running from a mudwing patrol and her brother. She then took refuge at the top of Jade mountain. She smelled the peaceful breeze. She decides to roll down the mountain. At seven, she attends jade mountain. She meets Jayrenn and gets strong feelings towards him. She tells him but he doesn't feel the same. Her heart is broken. At Eight,She is still attending Jade mountain and makes friends. She changes her behavior and loses them one by one. She attends a meet and gets selected to go to the lost content. She looks to her family and friends for help and they say that she has to follow her her heart. She decides to go. She leaves with Jayrenn by her side. While on the way she gets strong feelings for him. At nine,she is on the new soil for the first time. She enters the forest with Jay and finds shelter. What they don't know is that there is something or someone else on the content. They venture through the forest to find theirselves near a temple. They fight some Flamewings,solve some puzzles. Think of it as Indiana jones but with dragons. At ten, they meet a small tribe of Flamewings,Driftwings,Aviwings and Nightwings. They learn some of their ways. Solluna learns about prophesies and omens and healing and herbs. Jay learns about fighting techniques. Early adulthood She is now a healer and Jayrenn is now a soldier. They accedentally get in trouble with the law. They settle in a cave when they hear them coming. Solluna just kisses Jay all of a sudden. He freaks out then they decide to leave and they go to the coast. They fly away. They fly over prythraa as they arrive with the sun almost setting. They see their tribes. They visit their friends. Spiderspitter sells dresses. Thistleslayer works as a lifeguard by the coast. Firemoon had two children but doesn't know what happened to them,for they never returned one night. Dremurr says he has a brother who has had so much RainWing venom that burned his scales. Icesun has another mate. Dreamwalker doesn't say anything but 'I'm fine.'. Spiderspitter said she isn't doing well because of her corruption. Solluna reflects on how much they have helped her and thanks them and leaves. She goes to see her parents at Jade Mountain. She then says hi to everyone and has a small party. Her and Jayrenn sit at the top of Jade Mountain and kiss as they watch the sunset. Personality She is a kind yet humble person. She looks out for others. Sad at times(rare). When that happens she is considered to have depression. When she is mad,people say 'stop! Your gonna make her cry!' This makes her more mad. Trusts in her friends and everyone. Trivia *She is much like moonflower :*She may also be considered like Jessie from Minecraft:Story Mode *she was made in a contest *She was originally going to be nine *She gets corrupted her dark matter control sometimes. :*This may be a reference to the horror game Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings